


Tad's Very Bad Day

by Rebekah_Zellers



Series: Tadpole Series [28]
Category: Bull (TV 2016), NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: Inspired by Michael's Last Episode...Welcome Jason Bull...........





	Tad's Very Bad Day

“Daddy!” Tad ran in the house dropping his backpack as he cleared the door. “Where are you? This is urgent! Daddy!!”

 

“What on earth is wrong?” Tony went to his boy. “What’s wrong? You’re going to make the shingles fall off the roof with all that shouting.”

 

“I got Elmer’s Glue! I will fix them. You have to help me! I’m going to die, man. I’m too young and pretty to die like this.” Tad was full of drama some days. 

 

“Why are you going to die?” Tony laughed. 

 

“This is NOT FUNNY!” Tad sighed. “You don’t understand the seriousness of my situation and the issues that I am facing. My life flashed before my eyes today.”

 

“Why did your life flash before your eyes?” Tony was trying hard to follow this conversation but his son was all over the place.

 

“I got to school today and I found out that you and the Ninja had a kid together. I have a sister named Tali, I don’t know where she lives and that crazy one eyed man burned Ninja up and she’s dead.” Tad got down on his knees and started praying. “Amen.”

 

“What did you pray for?” Tony started rubbing his head. 

 

“Ninja,” Tad shook his head. “Someone has to pray for her soul. She wasn’t a good person, daddy. Where is my sister? How are we going to feed another mouth?”

 

“There is no sister named Tali. Ninja’s not dead. I’m not sure where they got all this stuff at.” Tony wanted nothing more than to calm his son down.

 

 

“That’s not the worst of it!’ Tad started crying. “You’re not going to believe this. You’re going to a new job as some trial person. You’re changing your name to Dr. Jason Bull. I am going to be Thaddeus Gabriel Paddington DiNozzo Bull. Tad Bull? What kind of name is that?”

 

“Um, a nice one?” Tony snickered.

 

“Dad! Be serious!” Tad started pacing. “I have to give up my Wachel for this new life. What did you do that we have to change our life?”

 

“I don’t know,” Tony was lost. “I didn’t smile enough? Wasn’t a fan of the orange? Hated head slaps? Got sick of bailing Gibbs out and getting no recognition for it?”

 

“Could you be serious for a minute?” Tad begged. 

 

“I’m trying,” Tony defended. “I don’t know what you are talking about. Who told you all of this?”

 

“Some girl named Victoria Elizabeth Palmer,” Tad shook his head. “I found out that she is Topsy Gremlin’s kid and he don’t have three holy terrors. This whole thing is a lie! You don’t have kids; you have only Tali. I am too little to work. I need to find a place for me and all the kids to live.”

 

“Tad,” Tony picked up his son and held him close. “Where did this Victoria girl hear all of this?”

 

“It’s on TV,” Tad pointed to the TV set. “There is a show, it’s called NCIS. IT’s been on there for thirteen years. My whole family is on it just not me or the other kids.”

 

“Let’s take a look,” Tony sat down with Tad in his lap, the little boy was holding on tight. “Here it is. Look there, that’s not me! I am a lot more handsome than that. Look how pudgy probie is! Aunt Delilah is walking. That kind of looks like Ninja. Hmm.. well I guess it does look like us a little bit but clearly, I don’t act like that.”

 

“You think they are doppelgangers?” Tad sniffled. 

 

“I think so,” Tony nodded. “If people can pretend to be federal agents on Facebook because of this fanfiction stuff, I guess they could do a whole show on TV about it.”

 

“That’s wrong to pwetend to be a federal agent. There are weal agents out there that wisk their lives and do good. Let me at them daddy! I will tells them off.” Tad started swinging his arms.

 

“Easy, Scrappy Doo.” Tony laughed. “We’re not going into witness protection. You do not have sister named Tali. Ninja isn’t dead. We’re not victims of the Great Glasberg Tragedy. We’re us. We were us before they were us. Right now, we just need to worry about dinner, your spelling words and going outside to play.”

 

“You’re sure I’m not going to be Thaddeus Gabriel Paddington DiNozzo Bull. Because you know that Tad Bull sounds like Tadpole and I think that would drive me to the verge!” Tad sighed. 

 

“You’re not going to be Tad Bull.” Tony laughed. “Would like to meet Dr. Jason Bull, I heard he is very handsome, talented and funny.”

 

“He sounds just like you, daddy.” Tad giggled as he skipped to the kitchen to get a nutter butter snack.


End file.
